Dear Lady Libery
by incestyaoilady
Summary: ¿Podría considerarse un caso perdido que una colonia entrase en guerra con el Imperio más grande de sus tiempos? Tal vez. Pero si se trataba de libertad, poco importaban las desventajas. Fanfic Histórico : Independencia de los Estados Unidos.
1. I

¡Acá estoy otra vez! Nuevamente un histórico extenso. Escribirlo me recordó en cierta forma al fic de Jeanne D'arc (?) Tema a tratar: Independencia de los Estados Unidos.

Antes de comenzar el fic, me gustaría hablar unos pocos puntos (creo que solamente uno, si llego a pensar que hay algo que también vale la pena aclarar, o algo que ustedes quieran preguntar, lo aclararé~): Si quieren ver a un Inglaterra actuando como niñita que sufre, este no es el fic que ustedes deben leer. Lo puse como lo que era, un Gran Imperio, el más grande de su época. Está visto desde el punto de vista de Estados Unidos porque vi documentales estadounidenses, pero mi intención no es ni por cerca poner a Inglaterra como un monstruo, sólo lo puse de la forma en que más correcta lo creí para el buen avance del fic. En la Historia no se debe juzgar, se debe entender -me siento una defensora inglesa(?)-. Si bien Este fic está protagonizado por Inglaterra y América, no es UsUK... Pero si alguien quiere verlo UsUK yo no tengo problema.

Especialmente dedicado a Leaf, Mommy y mi awesome Jefa.

¡Creo que solamente era eso! Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

PD: Es extraño referirse a Estados Unidos como Trece Colonias (?)

* * *

_**Dear Lady Libery**_

La Guerra de los Siete años había finalizado en 1763. Siendo Gran Bretaña victorioso sobre Francia, Trece Colonias tuvo que soportar sus monólogos y detalles sobre las diversas formas en las que golpeó a su eterno rival sin quejarse. ¡Y no es que le molestase oír a su tutor hablar sobre las guerras que emprendía! Era fascinante, ¡emocionante! Dudaba que hubiese alguien en el mundo que pudiese ganarle a Inglaterra.

Pero había algo que le molestaba. Algo que no quería decir porque temía que el europeo se molestase. Algo que se guardaba para sí mismo y solamente decía cuando el inglés se marchaba.

Otra cosa que le molestaba eran los impuestos. ¡Impuestos por papel, vidrio y pintura! ¡Por el té, por el vino, por absolutamente todo! Y no eran una suma de impuestos 'baja', por decirlo de alguna forma. Dudaba que incluso 'alta' fuese una buena definición. ¡Era demasiado! ¡Un completo abuso! Su gente no estaba feliz con ello, en lo más mínimo ¡¿Y quién lo estaría?! ¡Y lo peor era que seguían votando nuevos impuestos en el parlamento y él no tenía representantes allí! ¡¿Cómo eso podía ser justo?! ¡Decisiones que se tomaban en SU casa sobre las cuales él no tenía ni el más mínimo control!

Era por eso que, con tranquilidad, pensaba hablar con Inglaterra. Seguramente él encontrase una buena solución, Inglaterra tenía soluciones para todo y era una persona civilizada, algo bueno sacaría de una conversación.

Cuando lo vio bajar de su barco, Trece Colonias se sintió feliz y entusiasmado. Vio el rostro tranquilo de Inglaterra (con su ceño fruncido, pero eso no era anormal), y pensó que tal vez no sería tan difícil convencerlo.

No tardó mucho en acercarse a él y saludar. El de ojos verdes se notaba un poco sorprendido, probablemente por los (si bien no muchos) centímetros de más de su colonia.

Hicieron el camino normal hacia la casa del menor, en donde éste hablaba y hablaba sobre las diversas cosas que estuvo haciendo durante la ausencia del otro (omitiendo algunos hechos). Inglaterra se mantenía en silencio, asintiendo algunas veces, contestando con un monosílabo otras más.

–Entonces -había comenzado a decir mientras le servía una taza de té a la isla y a sí mismo, habiendo llegado ya a la casa colonial- he estado pensando si... tal vez tú podrías disminuir un poco los impuestos -pidió tanteando la situación, observando detalladamente los movimientos de su tutor-. Mi gente no está muy a favor de ellos y...

–¿Y es por eso que contrabandean productos con Holanda? -lo interrumpió, tomando la taza de té pero sin beberlo, observando fijamente al menor, quien casi deja caer la tetera.

–...A lo que iba es... -desvió la mirada hacia su taza cuando dejó la tetera sobre la mesa. No estaba listo para esa pregunta, y mentirle a Inglaterra mirando sus ojos no era algo que pudiese hacer, a pesar de que con aquella acción hubiese dado por afirmativa la respuesta- Quiero... Quiero saber si tú podrías ayudarnos teniendo voz y voto en tu parlamento -levantó la mirada incómodo. El rubio bebía su té con aparente despreocupación-. Las medidas que tomas me afectan a mi y... me gustaría que me escuchases.

El europeo se mantuvo unos segundos serios. Bajó la taza de té casi a la altura de su pecho y luego la colocó limpiamente sobre la mesa, dejando ver una sonrisa. Trece Colonias no pudo evitar sonreír también.

–Lo hablaré con el Rey. Claro que puedo ayudarte, sabes que puedo hacerlo -dijo sin una pizca de molestia en su voz mientras tomaba un scon. El menor casi no pudo creerlo, ¿así de fácil era? No se lo esperaba...

–A-Ah, por cierto, England... -lo llamó, ¿sería buena idea decir otra de sus molestias, o era mejor no tentar a su suerte? No quiso pensarlo demasiado, era bueno ver a Inglaterra tan apacible. El nombrado alzó sus cejas, incitando al americano a continuar-. S-Sé que ya ha pasado tiempo, pero... ¿Sabes por qué me molesta lo de los impuestos también? Yo... Yo te ayudé en la guerra de los Siete Años, hice muchos barcos para ti, te ayudé económicamente y... no me gustó mucho que no me dieses las gracias y en cambio me metieras más presiones -rió de forma nerviosa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que Inglaterra no crea que él estaba enojado, pero el inglés sólo rió.

–¿Y por qué debería agradecerte? -la sonrisa del menor fue disminuyendo lentamente-. Eres mi colonia, tu deber es ayudarme... -la isla tomó un poco de su té-. Y de alguna forma debíamos reponer el dinero de la corona. Corona bajo la cual estás al mando -le recordó con dureza, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

El Norteamericano sintió aquellas palabras como una advertencia, pero lo ignoró. Inglaterra dijo que hablaría con su rey y eso debía ser lo importante...

* * *

Reviews~? :D


	2. II

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y también por las visitas~! Acá está el segundo capítulo, donde empieza a adentrarse más en la historia. Es uno de los que más me gusta. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! ^^

* * *

Trece Colonias sabía que los barcos británicos se acercaban. Los había visto desde hacía un buen rato acercarse por el horizonte. Estaba nervioso por las nuevas noticias que el inglés tuviese para él,pero al mismo tiempo quería oírlas. Las personas se habían aglomerado en el puerto, muchos querían saber cuáles serían las nuevas noticias (o los nuevos productos a descargar).

Sin embargo, lo primero que se vio bajar de los barcos, fue a los casacas rojas. La colonia se vio desconcertada, ¿por qué la infantería real británica estaba allí?

No era una pregunta que tuviese que pensar demasiado. Ni siquiera era una pregunta de la cual necesitase una respuesta de alguien más. Él no era tonto, sabía, o al menos imaginaba, por qué _ellos_ estaban allí.

El joven miró a su alrededor con desilusión por unos momentos. Luego vio bajar a Inglaterra. Si él lo miró o no, Trece Colonias no lo sabía. Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a su casa a paso normal. Sabía que tarde o temprano, la isla iría allí, y cuando eso ocurriese... cuando eso ocurriese, él estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

–Hey, -fue el saludo jocoso del europeo, que sonreía de manera más arrogante que la última vez-. No fuiste a recibirme, ¿qué pasó?

–Dijiste que hablarías con tu rey... -fue su seca respuesta. Estaba de pie, en el living. Sus puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su cabeza gacha, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–Sí, y hablé con NUESTRO rey -remarcó, acercándose a él con lentitud, marcando bien sus palabras-. Y ambos coincidimos en que no queremos colonias rebeldes -agregó con más brusquedad-. Así que deja de llorar por un par de impuestos y concentrate en construir más barcos. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo similar a lo de la otra vez, ¿qué es eso de andar atrincherándose en un barco por no querer pagar impuestos? ¿Acaso es eso ser fiel a la corona?

–...Pero confiscaste ese barco -masculló por lo bajo.

–Y tú te molestaste por eso. No te olvides de quién eres colonia, mocoso. ¿Te piensas que puedes contrabandear con quien quieras? -una carcajada sarcástica escapó de su garganta-. ¿Sabes lo que hago con tus protestas?

–D-Dijiste que podías ayudarme -le recordó con la voz algo temblorosa.

–Sí, dije que podía hacerlo. Jamás dije que lo haría, mucho menos dije que lo merecieses. Los impuestos se quedan como están, ¡incluso pensé en aumentarlos! ¿sabes? Vas a tener que trabajar un poco extra para-

Pero el menor no sabría para qué. No quería saberlo. Tomó lo más cercano que estuvo de él, un jarrón que Inglaterra le había regalado en sus primeras visitas a su casa, y se lo arrojó con toda las fuerzas que fue capaz, ante lo que Inglaterra se salvó por sus rápidos reflejos. Los ojos de la colonia brillaban debido a las lágrimas de enojo que se agolparon en sus ojos, su rostro estaba sonrojado debido a la furia contenida.

–¡VETE DE MI CASA! -gritó. Y el significado de aquella frase no tardó en ser comprendida por el británico, que se acercó a él a paso rápido, hasta tomarlo del cuello con fuerza.

–¡Mira, mocoso! -alzó la voz bastante cerca de su rostro. La colonia con dificultad podía respirar, pero tiraba de los brazos de su metrópoli para intentar que éste lo suelte-. ¡Más te vale que la próxima vez que venga, tú estés más calmado, porque esos 400 hombres no son NADA comparado con lo que puedo traer, y lo sabes! -advirtió, soltándolo de forma brusca hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. Le dio una última mirada de completo enojo, y luego una media sonrisa bastante falsa- Le diré a nuestro rey lo feliz que te has puesto al ver a los casacas rojas por aquí.

Trece Colonias lo vio partir mientras se sobaba el cuello. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro con enojo e impotencia. Hacer enojar a Inglaterra, definitivamente, no era lo más inteligente que alguien podría hacer.

* * *

Nota: Después del atrincheramiento de un mercader en su barco, porque no quería pagar los impuestos de la aduana (si mal no recuerdo era eso), la corona británica envió a los Casacas Rojas a América para calmar cualquier tipo de revuelta o de desobediencia


	3. III

Perdón por no subir capítulo hace unos días (ni siquiera recuerdo si era ayer o antes de ayer que debía actualizar Dx) pero se acerca el fin del ciclo escolar y me llenan de cosas para hacer e_é. ¡Pero acá traigo el capítulo 3! Notas históricas al final. Espero que les guste!

* * *

Odiaba ver a los casacas rojas formar y marchar en desfiles insolentes por Boston. Odiaba ver su ciudad ocupada por ellos. Odiaba verlos armados, patrullar por los puertos. Simplemente los odiaba, pero temía hacer algo al respecto, ¿quién no temería si era Inglaterra, la más grande potencia mundial del momento, contra quien debería revelarse? A veces no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar las malas contestaciones, las malas miradas, incluso las quejas por la infantería británica, ¿y qué recibía a cambio? Golpes, o castigos no muy severos, dependiendo de la situación.

Aún le dolía el golpe en el estómago que había recibido el día anterior por haberlo mandado, en pocas palabras, a la mierda. No recordaba por qué lo dijo, sólo recordaba que estaban comiendo y la colonia no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al mayor que le hablaba sobre cosas que Trece Colonias no oía. Inglaterra notó el aura ausente del joven de ojos azules y preguntó con no demasiado tacto "¿Qué te pasa?".

La colonia lo miró unos segundos con seriedad. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él pudiese contenerlas. "Fuck you". Y por supuesto que el inglés no iba a tolerar una falta de respeto como aquella.

Aunque intentaba olvidarse de ese incidente. _"Debo medir más mis palabras"_ pensaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba por las ya oscuras calles de Boston. Y entonces, oyó un disturbio a lo lejos. Alzó su mirada en dirección a donde los gritos se oían y se dirigió hacia allí con preocupación y curiosidad, ¿qué había pasado ahora?

La respuesta fue simple de encontrar. Un grupo de colonos estaba protestando frente a un grupo de casacas rojas. No supo la razón hasta haber visto el rostro de un niño (o más bien dicho, un joven de unos 17 años), magullado, golpeado. Uno que otro moretón en la mejilla, pero fue suficiente para que algo dentro de la colonia acabara de encender una mecha que acabó en enojo. Tal vez, esa sensación era incluso mayor al enojo.

Se unió a la muchedumbre, encontrándose a Gran Bretaña entre el pequeño grupo de soldados ingleses, fue casi directamente a atacarlo a él.

–¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?!

–¡Te dije que no queríamos niños rebeldes aquí! -fue la respuesta que obtuvo-. Ese niño idiota quiso pasarse de listo con uno de los nuestros, ¡Y que vean como les va a ir al resto si siguen con lo mismo!

–¡¿Cómo puede ser que sean capaces de golpear a un ciudadano?! -Trece Colonias no era capaz de entenderlo. Estaba, realmente, conteniéndose para no abalanzarse sobre el europeo y golpearlo.

–Oh, pero si sólo le enseñábamos modales -la voz de Inglaterra sonó tan apacible, tranquila y burlona, que la colonia ya no pudo contenerse más.

–¡Ustedes, todos ustedes son unos malditos cobardes! ¡No son más que eso, unos jodidos cobardes! -los gritos de las Trece Colonias resonaba por sobre las quejas se los demás colonos. Inglaterra quedó tieso en su lugar-. ¡Llegan aquí con sus jodidas armas, llenas de plomo y golpean a unos civiles porque son unos COBARDES!

El golpe de la parte trasera del mosquete que el menor recibió en la mejilla por parte de su metrópoli dejó a más de uno sorprendido. No del lado de los británicos, sino del lado de los protestantes, que se alteraron aún más.

La colonia quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca. Miró a Inglaterra, quien no se mostraba para nada arrepentido, incluso se veía satisfecho...

Entonces fue cuando un garrote fue arrojado. Hugh Montgomery fue herido e inmediatamente los disparos comenzaron a oírse en aquella estrecha calle de Boston. Trece Colonias salió de su ensimismamiento al oír la primer bala salir, y se horrorizó al ver el primer cuerpo caer. Todos ellos estaban apuntando, incluso Inglaterra...

Los colonos comenzaron a huir, Trece Colonias vio a los heridos en el suelo y no supo que hacer hasta que un hombre (no supo quién, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera hombre) jaló de él para que también huyese de aquella escena.

Esa, para muchos, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Claramente, la tranquilidad en las Trece Colonias había ido desapareciendo poco a poco.

* * *

Este suceso sí ocurrió. Lo último que le dice Alfred a Arthur en realidad lo dijo Edward Garric, el chico al que golpearon en un inicio (o así se mostraba en el documental(?) Se dice que ésta fue la chispa que hizo saltar la revolución americana, pero se desarrolla más en el siguiente capítulo~ ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. IV

¡Hola~! Traigo el capítulo 4 para todo aquel que quiera leerlo, y antes que nada, como ya me lo han remarcado más de una vez, me veo en la necesidad de decir: ¡Perdón por el largo de los capítulos! Acepto que son cortos, y me gustaría cambiar eso, pero el fic ya está terminado. Son 20 capítulos en total, con algunos capítulos más largos que otros, pero una de las razones por las que intento actualizar rápido el largo n_nU Espero que sepan entenderlo. Lo digo justamente porque este es uno de los capítulos cortos xD ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Cada vez que la Colonia veía los grabados de aquella noche trágica, no podía evitar que una o dos lágrimas desbordasen de sus ojos. Tal vez, lo que más le dolía recordar, era el momento en que Inglaterra apuntó su arma. Se veía tan decidido en lo que estaba a punto de hacer que incluso le molestaba.

Y que el título de aquel grabado sea "The Bloody Massacre", no hacía que sus ánimos mejorasen. Ya se estaba hartando de ver ingleses recorrer las calles de SU hogar, estaba cansado de salir a tomar aire y ver a uno de los casacas rojas, y no era el único. Su gente también estaba molesta, fastidiada, y no solamente las personas de Boston, todos los habitantes de las 13 colonias lo estaban.

La información no había tardado en recorrer la colonia, incluso había llegado antes a todos los colonos que al país inglés. Si había algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, era de su red de comunicaciones. Era mejor saber entre ellos lo que ocurría en las colonias antes que lo supieran los anglosajones, comunicarse entre ellos antes de que el Rey pudiese tomar medidas al respecto...

O incluso ayudaba que las noticias provenientes de la metrópoli se diesen a conocer en la colonia con mayor facilidad y rapidez.

En Diciembre de 1773 se da a conocer otra historia. Y si para los colonos la masacre sangrienta ocurrida en Boston había sido algo detestable, sólo les faltaba conocer el nuevo impuesto sobre el té.

Todos los impuestos habían sido eliminados a excepción de ese. El gobierno inglés se quedaba con las ganancias del té, y también obtenían más ganancia de su propio té fabricado en su isla. Debían comprar solamente el té inglés, la gran cantidad de Casacas Rojas no permitía el contrabando... ¿Y cómo fue que terminó aquello?

Los colonos, y la colonia incluida, se vistieron como indios americanos. Tres barcos cargados de té estaban a punto de desembarcar en el puerto, pero ellos, siendo más rápidos, se arrojaron a las aguas y, con algo de dificultad, alcanzaron los tres barcos. Tomaron prisioneros a los tripulantes y comenzaron a arrojar las cargas de té al agua.

Cuando Inglaterra lo supo se preocupó. Tal vez fue la primera vez en que una de las revueltas lo preocupó. ¡¿Tomaron tres de sus barcos?! Está bien, sólo eran de carga, no tenía que preocuparse realmente, pero tampoco podía dejarlo pasar. ¿Esos idiotas querían tirar más de un millón de dólares de té por la borda? Bien. Tendrían que pagarlo entonces.

El puerto de Boston fue cerrado. Aquél lugar que más trabajo daba y más riquezas propiciaba fue cerrado hasta que los colonos pagasen la deuda provocada por el té. ¿Y qué hizo Trece Colonias al respecto? Todo lo que no dijo con la voz, lo dijo con la mirada 'insolente' -según palabras de Inglaterra- que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba molesto. Porque vaya que estaba molesto.

Más de 100 personas perdieron su trabajo en la intención de Gran Bretaña por parar con toda aquella 'rebeldía' proveniente de su colonia. Probablemente no sabía que en su intento de parar con aquella 'rebeldía', haría que ésta solamente aumentase.


	5. V & VI

¡Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches! Les traigo... ¿dos? capítulos. Pero mejor que cuenten como uno porque el capítulo 6 es DEMASIADO corto. Espero que les guste! En el próximo capítulo ya se vienen las batallas!(¡Yay! ¡Más de un cejón sensual! (?)

* * *

5 de Septiembre de 1774

–Queremos la libertad

Era una oración. Tres palabras. El significado era compartido por muchos colonos, aunque no todos aún.

Eran 55 los delegados reunidos en Filadelfia, 56 personas presentes si se contaba a la representación de la Colonia. Todos discutían lo mismo: La libertad. Allí se dividían en dos grupos, los conservadores, que querían llegar a un acuerdo con la corona, y los radicales, que querían una independencia directa y completa.

–¡No tenemos por qué aceptar las decisiones de un Parlamento del cual no somos parte! -gritaba John Adams en medio de la reunión solo para ser oído. Trece Colonias se achicó un poco en su asiento por la seguridad que utilizaba en sus palabras.

–¡Pero deberíamos permitir que la Corona controle los comercios exteriores! Con manejarnos a nosotros internamente yo supongo que estaríamos bien... -decía uno de los conservadores. Desde su lugar, la colonia se masajeaba la sien. No tenía idea de con quién estar de acuerdo, no tenía ni idea ni siquiera qué hacía ahí. Esos tipos se la habían pasado debatiendo un buen rato y él simplemente escuchaba. ¿Por qué no se iba, dejaba que acordaran algo por sí solos, y luego le decían a qué habían llegado? Así sería más fácil. Temía opinar al respecto y decir alguna tontería, ¡él nada sabía sobre ser independiente! ¡¿Qué podría decir al respecto?!

Patrick Henry, al ver a la Colonia al borde de abandonar el lugar, se puso de pie y aclaró su garganta.

–¡Silencio! -dijo, y todos callaron para voltearse hacia él-. Permítanme un segundo -pidió con una voz más tranquila, mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, haciendo especial foco en Trece Colonias-. Los caballeros pueden gritar 'Paz, Paz'. Está bien, una guerra contra Inglaterra puede no ser lo más inteligente del mundo. Pero no hay paz, ¡La guerra ya ha comenzado! ¡El próximo vendaval que venga del norte traerá a nuestros oídos el ruido de armas entrechocando! -golpeó la mesa de madera, frunciendo el ceño mientras tanto-. ¡Nuestros hermanos ya están en el campo! ¿por qué permanecer aquí inactivos? ¿Qué es lo que desean los caballeros? ¿Qué prefieren tener? ¿Es la vida tan preciada, o la paz tan dulce, como para que se compre al precio de cadenas y esclavitud? -sonrió irónicamente y miró hacia el cielo-. ¡No lo pemitas, Dios Todopoderoso! No sé que camino pueden tomar otros; pero en lo que respecta a mí, denme libertad o denme muerte. Yo no se lo que ustedes planean hacer... Pero mí meta, es darle a este niño libertad -con la frente en alto, miró a la colonia, que se sentía aún más cohibido-. Y sé que solo no puedo hacerlo. Unidos; resistimos. Divididos; caemos. No nos separemos en facciones que deben destruir la unión de la que depende nuestra existencia. No peleemos entre nosotros, y enfoquémonos en nuestro enemigo, porque si no, quieran entrar en guerra o no, habremos perdido antes de comenzar.

Los demás delegados quedaron en silencio. Se miraban entre sí, conmovidos. La colonia había sentido un estremecimiento acompañado de lágrimas de emoción ni bien el hombre, que ya se había sentado, acabó de hablar. "Divididos; caemos", lo que más temía era eso, caer, y sabía las posibilidades que existían de que eso ocurriese, porque... ¡Era Inglaterra de quien hablaban! . Fue en ese momento que George Washington, delegado de Virginia, dirigió su atención a Trece Colonias.

–Él tiene razón... Estamos peleando por ti y aún no te hemos pedido opinión -se puso de pie, apoyándose contra su banco-. Nosotros queremos tu libertad. La libertad de nuestro país. Porque tú eres nuestro país, no Inglaterra, nosotros te debemos fidelidad a ti, no a una corona que se encuentra a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia... Nacimos aquí, e incluso los que están aquí presentes y nacieron en Europa quieren tu libertad. Nuestra libertad. No luchamos para Inglaterra, ni para su corona. Luchamos para ti y para tu libertad, porque es esa nuestra principal intención... Cuando nuestros arrogantes señores de Gran Bretaña se sacian privándonos de nuestra libertad, es necesario emprender acciones para preservar esa libertad. Así que, Trece Colonias, ¿Qué opina usted al respecto?

El aludido abrió la boca para responder pero sólo salían balbuceos de ella. Su labio inferior, al igual que su voz, temblaban. ¿Cómo ganarle a una metrópoli, que incluso pateaba los traseros de otros países como Francia o España. Y, sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de apoyo de cada una de esas personas, que le daba cierta seguridad. Puso por inercia su espalda recta, y al hablar, sus palabras sonaron incluso más seguras de lo que él se sentía.

_–__Give me liberty or give me death..._

Y entonces, ya no hubo mucho más por debatir.

* * *

En Nueva Inglaterra, los colonos ya se preparaban para defenderse. Reunieron armas ilegales, las cuales guardaban en escondites secretos.

A pesar de saber todos cuál era su objetivo y mayor anhelo, a pesar de que incluso la Colonia lo deseaba, sabían que un ataque por parte de Inglaterra podría dejar heridas permanentes en el nuevo país que ellos querían conformar. Sabían que se atacaría a cada una de las colonias, y no sólo a una o dos. Y por ello, debían ayudarse entre sí. Debían mantenerse **unidos.**

–Ya no hay diferencias entre los de Virginia, Pennsylvania, Nueva Inglaterra y Nueva York -dijo Patrick Henry a todos, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro-. Ya no más, ya no soy virginiano... -sentenció-. Soy Estadounidense.

Fue ese el momento en el que una parte del corazón de la aún colonia se sintió cálida, mientras la otra, la de sangre inglesa, iba muriendo lentamente.

* * *

La mayoría de los diálogos de los personajes históricos, los saqué de un documental y de wikiquote. El de Patrick Henry fue uno de los principales discursos que motivó a la gente a independizarse.


	6. VII

¡Capítulo largo! No tan largo, pero sí más largo que los anteriores. Espero que les guste! Y disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemitas, nada grave pero sí un poco molestos n_nU Espero que les guste el capítulo~

* * *

Primavera de 1775

–¡Hey, tomen las armas, no tenemos todo el día! -gritaba Isaac Davis a la milicia que apenas acababa de despertar. Entre ellos, se encontraba quien ahora era llamado por el nombre de Estados Unidos, en quien lo único que había cambiado era el nombre y al cual aún no se acostumbraba. No sentía que fuese ése su nombre, y necesitaba ser llamado varias veces así para que cayera en al cuenta de que a él se referían.

Aún lucía como un niño de no más de 17 años. Aún tenía sus momentos de rebeldía en los que ni siquiera al comandante quería escuchar, y aún también temía a la reacción inglesa. Le temía tanto, que dudaba de poder mantenerse en batalla si los irises verdes de Inglaterra chocases contra los suyos.

Recordaba todas y cada una de las veces en que le contó cómo "derrotó humillantemente" a Francia y España. Recordaba el detalle de cada una de las escenas de violencia que el inglés le había narrado. Y Francia y España no eran colonias, no eran una junta de campesinos que no sabían como tomar una maldita arma, eran potencias, grandes potencias, ¡No había posibilidad alguna de que a él le fuese bien en aquella guerra!

Y sin embargo, su gente allí estaba, dispuesta a luchar a pesar de saber todos los factores negativos para ellos. Nadie los había obligado a ser la primer línea de defensa de los ataques ingleses. Le gustaría saber qué llevaba a un ciudadano a querer morir por su nación...

Isaac daba instrucciones sobre cómo utilizar un arma, cómo disparar, como limpiarla y cómo cargarla. A Trece Colonias le costó aprenderlo sin que el objeto cayera de sus manos, al igual que a los granjeros, herreros y comerciantes que conformaban la milicia. Ninguno había agarrado nunca un arma en su vida, pero todos ellos querían libertad.

–¡Mucho mejor que ayer! -elogió Isaac al ver cómo algunos de los hombres lograban acertar un disparo en las botellas que había dejado sobre un tronco cortado-. Fue un buen disparo, sigamos así y vamos a darle a los Casacas rojas un buen disparo

–¿Esos idiotas creen que podrán con nosotros? -decía Inglaterra molesto, muy molesto, mientras avanzaba con sus tropas hacia Lexington, donde los colonos estaban preparándose y mantenían las armas incautadas. El plan era simple, acabar con la 'estúpida' rebelión y confiscar las armas. Nada difícil para un grupo de infantería bien experimentado.

Aunque Inglaterra no contaba con una fuga de información. Paul Revere, aquel que había realizado los grabados de la Masacre de Boston, había tomado su caballo en mitad de la noche y partió de Boston a donde las milicias se encontraban. Debía informarles del movimiento británico. Difundió el mensaje de pueblo en pueblo, montado en su caballo, por todos los campos de Nueva Inglaterra, logrando llegar a Lexington antes que los británicos.

–¡Los británicos se acercan! -avisó al primer colono que vio salir del campamento-. Hay que avisar a la milicia. Reúnanlos -y así como llegó, marchó.

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana del día 19 de abril, 60 milicianos liderados por un granjero de nombre John Parker, se enfrentaban a un grupo bien armado y experimentado de británicos. Trece Colonias observaba la situación sosteniendo su arma con demasiada fuerza, la representación inglesa, en cambio, se veía tranquila. Divertida incluso. _"El mocoso ni siquiera sabe usar un arma, los doblamos en número... esto será pan comido"_

Era gracioso ver a 60 hombres poco armados y mal entrenados sostener armas de fuego como si fuesen lanzas o palos, y del otro lado, cientos de soldados profesionales pertenecientes al ejército más poderoso del mundo. Una milicia sin experiencia contra un ejército que durante los últimos 20 años ha sembrado victorias en los 5 continentes.

En esos momentos, no parecía necesario disparar para saber quién ganaría esa guerra.

Y sin embargo, el grupo de rebeldes no se achicó en ningún momento. El único que parecía a punto de salir corriendo era, justamente, la colonia.

–¡Quedense en sus lugares! -ordenó Parker. Trece Colonias tragó saliva con nerviosismo, pidiendo en el interior de su mente que Inglaterra dejase de verlo de forma tan fija-. No disparen a menos que les disparen. Si quieren guerra, que empiece aquí

El capitán inglés cabalgaba con su caballo de un lado al otro. Los soldados ingleses e incluso la nación estaban listos para atacar ante cualquier movimiento en falso... Y entonces de dio.

Nadie supo quién fue o de qué bando, pero un disparo se oyó. La colonia dio un respingo en su lugar, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

–¡Apunten! -ordenó el primero al mando. Los casacas rojas obedecieron, incluido Inglaterra, que sonreía con arrogancia, mientras que Trece Colonias dio un paso atrás.

–No... -susurró.

–Estados Unidos, quedate en tu lugar -ordenó Parker con voz suave pero dura.

El movimiento tan coordinado de los enemigos hacía que más de uno se reeplantease qué hacía allí...

La colonia retrocedió otro paso.

–Estados Unidos, quedate allí.

–Vamos a perder... -volvió a susurrar sin saber que algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a cruzar su rostro.

–¡Estados Unidos!

–¡Fuego! -gritó el comandante británico, y fue suficiente para que los disparos comenzasen a hacerse oír en aquel campo abierto. El primero en disparar, fue Inglaterra, directo hacia su principal contrincante.

Pero alguien se había interpuesto. Uno de los esclavos fue herido al intentar proteger a su patria, que no se había movido ni un centímetro debido al miedo del momento. ¿Inglaterra acaso le había disparado? Porque una cosa era pensar en la posibilidad de que lo hiciera, otra muy distinta era el que lo directamente lo hiciera...

El hombre cayó. Si estaba vivo o muerto, Trece Colonias no sabía. Apenas era capaz de ver a través de sus lágrimas. Inglaterra recargó su arma de forma tan veloz que los colonos apenas pudieron asimilarlo. Dispararon otra vez, cuando los colonos sólo lo habían hecho una y la mayoría de las veces habían errado...

Y entonces la infantería británica corrió hacia las milicias,dispuestos a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Las milicias, en cambio, comenzaron a huir, a excepción de la Colonia, que aún no era capaz de moverse...

Sólo entró nuevamente en contacto con la realidad cuando Inglaterra lo derribó. La parte trasera de su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra el césped, haciendo que un molesto pitido se presentase en sus oídos. Seguramente, de haber sido una persona normal, se hubiese desnucado.

Inglaterra estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con el mosquete haciendo presión en su cuello. Mientras el menor hacía más intentos por tomar algo de aire, el británico más fuerza hacía.

–¡¿Así que quieres ser independiente, eh?! -gritó con el rostro demasiado cerca del menor, quien debió entrecerrar sus ojos debido al volumen del grito-. ¡Ni siquiera sabes sostener una puta arma! ¡¿Así planeas vencerme?! -se separó un poco, sólo para golpearlo en el rostro con la parte trasera del mosquete-. ¡Te diré algo, colonia estúpida y desagradecida, ruegale a Dios para conseguir tu puta independencia, porque el castigo que te daré cuando gane esta maldita guerra, te juro, que jamás vas a olvidarlo! ¡No debiste querer conocerme como enemigo!

Dicho esto, se puso de pie. Lo miró con furia por unos segundos, y luego sonrió. Sonrió victorioso y las lágrimas del americano se hicieron más abundantes. Vio al europeo avanzar marcharse junto a su gente. Perdieron la batalla de Lexington, perdieron 8 milicianos... Las cosas definitivamente no habían comenzado bien...

John Parker se acercó cuando vio a la nación inglesa continuar su camino hacia Concord. Prácticamente corrió hacia su colonia, sin fijarse en los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos.

–¡Estados Unidos! -gritó, tomándole la mano y prácticamente obligándolo a ponerse de pie-. ¡Estados Unidos, debemos apresurarnos! ¡Tenemos que ir con Washington!... Holy shit -murmuró al ver el golpe en su rostro-. ¡¿Está bien?!

–...S-Sí -contestó en un tartamudeo, llevándose una mano al rostro-. Pe-Perdimos...

–¡La batalla, no la guerra! Y en condiciones no muy favorables, era de esperarse -dijo, haciendo que la representación de las Trece Colonias rodease sus hombros con un brazo, para así ayudarlo a caminar-. Debemos ir a las afueras de Concord, las milicias se reagrupan...

–¿Para qué? -preguntó cansado, cerrando sus ojos con frustración.

–¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para seguir nuestra lucha por la libertad!

Cuando los ingleses llegaron a Concord, algo no estaba bien la escena. Según los colonos reales habían dicho, las armas se mantenían allí, estaban escondidas entre los pajares, pero el lugar estaba vacío...

Todas las armas habían sido trasladadas durante la madrugada, pero eso los ingleses no lo sabían.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de Concord, las milicias de todos los pueblos comenzaban a ordenarse en una sola, llegando a ser aproximadamente mil hombres. Los ingleses buscaban las armas, los rebeldes rearmaban su milicia. No pensaban darse por vencidos por una simple batalla perdida.


	7. VIII

¡Y otra vez yo juntando capítulos! (?) El 9 y el 8 eran demasiado cortos e.e ¡Espero que les guste! Creo que no hay mucho que explicar acá tampoco. Perdón por la tardanza~

* * *

Los ingleses continuaban buscando las armas, las milicias habían tenido tiempo para reagruparse, pero Trece Colonias no comprendía el fin. O tal vez ni siquiera se preocupaba en pensarlo. Su mentaba estaba demasiado ausente, recordando claramente las palabras que Inglaterra había gritado en su cara. "_El castigo que te daré cuando gane esta maldita guerra te juro que jamás vas a olvidarlo"_ A medida que los minutos pasaban la voz era más fuerte en su cabeza, la presión de la situación era también fuerte. Todo eso era una locura, jamás lograría ganarle a Inglaterra, eso lo sabía, pero al parecer su gente no. Al parecer ellos no eran conscientes de que, en caso de perder, todos acabarían muertos. En el mejor de los casos (o peor, realmente no lo sabía) terminarían encarcelados. ¿Para qué seguir peleando habiendo una posibilidad tan terrible como la derrota de por medio?

–¿Está todo bien, Estados Unidos? -preguntó una voz, pero la colonia no se dio por aludido. El adulto chasqueó la lengua y volvió a llamarlo, esta vez por su nombre colonial-. Trece Colonias.

Y sólo así el ojiazul le dirigió la mirada. George Washington, el hombre que lo había llamado, tomó asiento en el suelo junto a él.

–¿Todo bien? ¿Hay algo que te moleste, o algo de lo que quieras hablar? Si es con respecto a la batalla de Lexington dejame decirte que...

–No quiero seguir con esto -lo interrumpió, hablando con un hilo de voz. Estaba a punto de quebrarse-. Yo no... No quiero... Los ingleses son más rápidos, son más fuertes, tienen mayor experiencia... ¡Ni siquiera otras potencias europeas pueden con ellos y nosotros no sabemos usar una maldita arma!... ¡¿Qué sentido tiene pelear?! ¡¿Para qué lo hacemos?! ¡Vamos a perder, van a matarnos, a torturarnos, a-!

–No te adelantes a los hechos -dijo George con busquedad-. Deja de dudar tanto, y no te comportes como un niño asustado, porque sí, es verdad, nosotros podemos morir. Es más, 8 de nosotros ya han muerto, ¿y tú ves a alguno de estos hombres retractándose del hecho de luchar por ti? Tú no morirás hasta que el último colono muera, y ellos -señaló con su mano a los milicianos reunidos en ese campo- saben que posiblemente jamás vuelvan a ver a sus familias. Pero aún así luchan, luchan por la libertad. ¿Qué no era ese el lema? "Dame libertad o dame la muerte", se aplica perfectamente aquí. ¿Podemos retirarnos? Sí, podemos hacerlo. Quedar como unos cobardes, perder nuestro honor, hacer que esas muertes no hayan valido de nada... Yo no tengo ningún problema de morir en nombre de mi patria, ¡es más! Orgulloso estaría de ello. Si tuviese que interponerme entre una bala inglesa y tú, no lo dudaría ni un instante, aún sabiendo que esa bala no te produciría más que un rasguño -el hombre se puso de pie, parándose frente a la colonia y obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Puso una mano en su hombro, mirándolo fijamente-. No debes dudar, los que deberían temblar como niñas aquí somos nosotros, nuestras vidas son frágiles, no la tuya. Tú eres fuerte, eres grande y lo serás aún más. Nosotros estamos seguros de esto porque estamos seguros de lo que queremos y estamos seguros de que vale la pena luchar por ello -sonrió confiado de sus palabras, y con su dedo índice pinchó el pecho del rubio-. Además, Estados Unidos -remarcó aquel nombre- La libertad, cuando empieza a echar raíces, es una planta de rápido crecimiento -dio una suave palmada en su mejilla y una sonrisa extremadamente débil surcó los labios del muchacho de apariencia joven-. No dejes atrás a tu gente cuando ellos están dispuestos a dar su vida por ti. Eso no es lo que hace un hombre honorable.

Trece Colonias estuvo a punto de responder. No sabía que decir, pero sentía que debía decir algo, aunque sea un 'lo siento'. Sin embargo, Washington lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna.

–¡Pero ahora debemos irnos! Los ingleses seguramente están emprendiendo la vuelta, deberíamos darles una pequeña sorpresa, ¿no crees?

El chico sonrió y asintió. Secó sus lágrimas y suspiró. Se rindiese o no lo hiciese, Inglaterra ya estaba molesto, así que, ¿para qué darse por vencido?

El plan de los más de mil hombres reunidos era defender a sus pueblos de los británicos. Las tropas británicas emprendían su marcha de 30 kilómetros para regresar a Boston. Los rebeldes comenzaron su venganza. La Colonia recordaba cada uno de los golpes de Inglaterra, y esta vez no con miedo, sino con coraje. Recordaba los impuestos, recordaba la libertad que sintió el día del motín del té... Esta vez estaba emocionado. Emocionado por el ataque, emocionado por la forma en la que los hombres cooperaban entre sí, emocionado por la poca idea que parecían tener los británicos con respecto al ataque...

Las muertes en Lexington unieron a todos los hombres en contra de los británicos. El sentimiento de pertenencia y fraternidad en cuanto a la tierra en la que a muchos les había tocado nacer era más grande que cualquier orden de fidelidad a la Corona.

–...¡Las milicias! -gritó uno de los británicos una vez que los americanos hubiesen estado lo suficientemente cerca como para ser vistos.

Inglaterra se volteó rápidamente, sorprendido ante el anuncio. Alcanzó a ver cómo sos hombres tomaban posición mientras los colonos ya habían comenzado a atacar. Vio a sus hombres caer. Vio británicos ser derribados, y eso lo enfureció. Con su arma apuntó hacia nadie en especial y disparó. Sea quien sea a quien le había dado, cayó, y se sintió satisfecho por ello... Pero se sorprendió al ver hacia el horizonte.

No eran 60 hombres, ni 80 o 90. Eran miles. Estaban armados y no retrocedían ante los disparos, estaban molestos. Trece Colonias, que horas atrás había estado llorando bajo su cuerpo, ahora estaba disparando. Aún con imperfecciones, pero lo hacía. Más soldados británicos cayeron, y los casacas rojas comenzaron a retroceder...

Los colonos no se quedaron atrás, persiguieron a sus enemigos durante todo el recorrido, dispararon, recibieron disparos pero no importó. No dieron marcha atrás. Querían que los británicos paguen, y no iban a renunciar a ello.

Un tercio de la infantería anglosajona murió o fue herida. Fue allí, en ese momento, en que una pequeña luz de esperanza nació en el corazón de Trece Colonias.

Hacía 7 generaciones, ingleses habían partido de sus tierras en busca de libertad y prosperidad, y ahora, sus descendientes luchaban también por estos derechos.


End file.
